


It will rain

by Signe_chan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a challenge at Gleeverse. Sap. Sam realises his feeling a little late in the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will rain

**7:30AM**

Rory turned up at this normal time, and Sam was so glad to see him because he wasn’t sure he was going to turn up. After all, this was the last time. Rory was carrying coffee like he always did. He and Britt stopped for it on the way in then, when they got to school, Britt would go off to early cheerleading practice with Santana and Rory would head down the pool. 

Sam liked to swim in the mornings, before anyone else showed up. Coach opened the pool for him because he was one of the best on her team, but then she left him alone. Sam would swim laps until Rory appeared, coffee in hand. 

It was at the pool they’d first kissed. Rory had stumbled on his routines by accident and started bringing him coffee. Sam had appreciated it, so spent time chatting to him. And he liked Rory. Rory had been a shoulder to cry on when Mercedes had made her final decision, when he missed his family, when things were going badly in general, and he offered the same back. When Sugar left him after only dating for two days because he wasn’t into her enough, Sam had been there to be a friend. When Rory felt lonely, felt all those miles between him and his family, Sam had made sure he wasn’t alone. 

And, one day, they’d been talking about kissing. How Rory had never been kissed, not even once. And Sam had made it better. After that, most of them mornings had involved kissing. 

It wasn’t a relationship, not really. Nobody knew. Well, other than Kurt who’d walked in on them one morning, but he wouldn’t tell anyone. Sure, they hung out a lot. And they made out in other places, but since they were both living in other people’s houses hanging out was normally just that, hanging out. It wasn’t like he was gay or anything, but Rory was cute and he didn’t have many other options. He’d told Kurt they were just helping each other out. The fact that he hadn’t really gone after any girls since this thing started was coincidence. 

But today it ended. 

Sam swum up to the side of the pool and pulled himself out like he normally did, and Rory came over to crouch beside him, handing over the coffee. 

“I didn’t expect to see you this morning,” Sam said. 

“Well, mi plane doesn’t leave until 5. I thought I’d hang around for the morning, say a proper goodbye to everyone, you know. Leave at lunch.” 

“Sounds good,” Sam agreed, taking a sip of his coffee then setting it down to pull himself out of the pool properly. He grabbed a towel from the side and dried himself quickly as Rory watched. Then he walked over and kissed him. Rory smiled into the kiss, bringing an arm up to pull Sam close, and they were good at this now. They’d had lots of practice, after all. 

**10:32 AM**

The history classroom gave Sam a pretty good view of the courtyard outside, which was good because however good Mr Schuester was in Glee club, he couldn’t teach history. Sam generally used the time to read the textbook, noting the bits where Mr Schu was wrong, or watch the courtyard. People-watching was a big hobby of is. 

But today, today he was watching Rory. Rory was talking to Sugar, sat on the steps. He looked pretty cute, out there in the sun. Sam wished he could hear that they were saying. Rory had, back at the start of the year, had the biggest crush on Sugar. Maybe they were having a last minute confession of love. Maybe they were arranging how they could still be a couple even if they were at opposite sides of the globe. 

Rory laughed at something, and Sugar reached over and hugged him, but she didn’t kiss him, and Sam wasn’t relieved about that. Of course not. If Rory had finally got the girl he wanted he’d have been ecstatic about it, but…

Causes of the second world war. He was thinking about causes of the second world war. 

**11:59AM**

Sam had study hall, and a pile of homework to do. Though Mr Schuester’s class was still easy, it was like Sam knew more about history then he did, the chemistry homework was pilling up and he’d always been terrible at chemistry. He knew he should be working, but instead he found himself in the choir room saying goodbye to Rory. 

They’d said goodbye last night, and again that morning, but he’d wanted to say it again. Kurt was on study hall too so he was there, giving them significant looks as though waiting for their teary goodbye, but there wasn’t going to be one because, well, it wasn’t like that. 

Rachel had turned up with Finn too, and Santana and Britt had come round. Brittany had burst into tears and thrown her arms around Rory as soon as she saw him, making him blush and stammer until Santana had been kind enough to remove her girlfriend and take her off to calm down. 

Rachel and Kurt had, of course, prepared a meaningful going away song from some musical or other about how much they valued Rory’s friendship, and Rory seemed incredibly pleased with that, grinning at them both and thanking them. 

Finn gave him a manly slap on the back, which Rory seemed to appreciate in the way it was intended. 

And then it was time, and Kurt was looking at both of them like he was most displeased with their conduct and somehow it ended up with just the two of them walking Rory to the waiting taxi. They chatted as they headed out about Rory’s family and how happy he was going to be to see them all again in the flesh. How skype just wasn’t the same. 

Next to the dumpsters, Rory stopped. They were out of sight of the classrooms now, and only a few steps from the taxi, but he stopped and turned around. 

“Sam,” he said, shifting slightly. “I…there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Um, sure,” Sam replied, shrugging at him. He thought they’d said everything they needed to say. Thanks for the good times and all that, a promise to keep each other up to date. And sure, Sam wasn’t looking forward to being apart, but he was trying hard not to think about it and he thought that was part of the deal they had going on here. Don’t talk about it, don’t think about it.” 

“I wanted you to know…it’s probably a bit redundant at this point but I’ve never told anyone before, but I’m gay.” 

Sam blinked, that wasn’t really what he was expecting. He kind of hoped Rory wasn’t waiting for his big gay confession here because he wasn’t gay. Bi, maybe. Probably. But not gay. But Rory…Rory was gay. And this, this was talking about those things they didn’t talk about. 

“I know it’s…I mean, I know you’re not. I just thought, if I can’t tell you, who can I tell, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s cool man,” Sam replied, reaching over to squeeze Rory’s arm. 

“And I…I’ve had a good time, Sam. I…” Rory stuttered, and then faltered, blushing bright red. Before Sam could formulate a response, Rory stepped forward and hugged him, and it wasn’t like a bro hug like he’d shared with Finn. There was no back thumping and awkward head turning so their faces didn’t get too close. Rory stepped forward and hugged him hard, face buried in his shoulder, and that’s when Sam realised he’d got it all wrong. They weren’t guys fooling around, it wasn’t some stupid casual thing, he’d been dating Rory and not even realised and what Rory was probably trying to say was something like ‘I love you, goodbye’. 

“Rory,” he started, but he didn’t know what to say, not really. He’d been so busy not thinking about it that, well, he hadn’t thought about it. And he wasn’t even sure if he was not thinking about it because he didn’t want to know what Rory thought they were more than they were or that, really, they were more then he thought they were. 

“It’s okay,” Rory said, stepping back. “I’ll skype you when I’m back home, ok?” 

“Sure,” Sam heard himself saying, still trying to process how he’d been such an idiot for so long, then Rory was gone and he was left alone to think about it. 

**12:31 PM**

He’d tried to eat lunch in the cafeteria but Kurt had taken the seat across from him and just stared at him, which was ridiculous. It was like Kurt had known this was going to happen and was trying to push him, which was stupid. He wasn’t in love with Rory. He liked the guy, a lot. But it wasn’t like they were married or anything. 

He’d ditched his meal and gone to swim, only of course that reminded him of morning kisses, something he wasn’t going to have any more, and he was going to have to buy his own damn coffee from now on, but what was even the point? 

Finally, he’d just gone to sit in the courtyard, in the spot where he’d seen Rory talking to Sugar earlier. He didn’t know why he was surprised when Sugar came over to join him. 

“Did Rory tell you?” she asked without preamble, sitting down and leaning in to him, her expression vaguely bored. 

“Tell me what?” he asked, because Rory had said that Sam was the first one he told he was gay, and Sam believed him. 

“That he was in to you?” Sugar said, like it was obvious that’s what she meant. “He told me earlier. Well, he actually thanked me for being such a great friend and told me he was in love with someone when I pushed him, but it has to be you, right?” 

“How do you figure?” Sam asked, ignoring the word love and how it felt a little like a punch in the gut. 

“Well, he hangs around you all the time,” he said, twirling a finger through her hair. “Like, all the time. And when you’re not with him he’s looking for you, and he gets this stupid grin on his face every time he sees you. He used to chat up girls but then suddenly it was all Sam all the time with him. And I was happy because he wasn’t hitting on me anymore because, honestly, I could only understand like every other word he said, but it was so obvious he was in to you.” 

Sam didn’t have a reply to that, so he just sat and stared at his shoes. Sugar waited a few minutes before huffing in frustration and walking away, leaving him to his own thoughts. 

**1:45 PM**

He was in English people watching. Another classroom with a good view of the courtyard, though on the floor below the history classroom. From here, he might have been able to see Rory’s face when he’d told Sugar he was in love. In love with Sam, apparently. 

And his eyes kept snapping back to the window at every head of brown hair, every shadow that might have been Rory. 

He tried to concentrate. English was normally one of his favourite subjects, but he couldn’t today. It felt like everything the teacher was saying was washing right over his head. All he could think about was Rory. The little quirk of his lips when he leant in for a kiss. The way he’d been so hesitant at first, a little scared to even touch Sam, and how it had changed. How they’d learnt each other, learnt how to kiss each other. How Rory had apparently fallen in love with him. 

That still brought him up short every time, because he didn’t love Rory. Rory was awesome, a good friend, but it wasn’t love. It could never be love. He cared about Rory, sure. He’d gone out of his way to make Rory happy. Bought him coffee, visited when he was ill even though he was all disgusting, hung out with him, taken him to a real football match. 

And maybe he had paid too much attention to his smile, or the way his eyes looked, or the way his hand felt as it gripped as Sam’s shoulder. When you were making out with a person it was normal to notice those things. It wasn’t love. 

Only he was going to miss all those things. He’d miss the friendly things, like catching a movie together or watching the game, but he’d miss the other bits too. He was going to miss touching Rory’s hands, he already did. Going to miss being able to pull him close when nobody else was watching and kiss him. Going to miss being there for him through everything, good and bad. Someone else was going to have to be there to lend a shoulder when he wanted to cry, or talk to him when he just needed to not think too much for a while. 

He wasn’t going to be there, and he hated that. He wanted to be there. Wanted to carry on being a part of Rory’s life so badly. 

“Holy shit, I’m in love.” 

It was only when the rest of the class turned to stare that he realised he’d said it out loud. His teacher was frowning in a way that said he was about to get in trouble, so he pre-empted her by grabbing his stuff and running. He had some thinking to do. 

**2:10 PM**

“Kurt!” 

Kurt looked up from his locker and raised an eyebrow as Sam got closer. He was stood with Blaine and Rachel and Sam would have really rather have done this without the audience but, well, he didn’t have much time. 

“I need you to do me a favour. I need to get to the airport and I got a lift in with Finn today, he was doing some football stuff and it seemed stupid to take two cars so my truck isn’t here.” 

“Why do you need to go to the airport?” Kurt asked, eyebrow raised. Blaine looked oddly hopeful, and Sam guessed it made sense that Kurt had told him. He was glad Rachel at least was looking confused. 

“You know why,” he said, impatiently, shifting from one foot to the other. Kurt just waited, and Sam guessed that, well, if he couldn’t say it to Kurt how the hell was he going to go through with the rest of this. “I need to tell Rory I love him.” 

Rachel made a little shocked intake of breath, and Blaine was grinning like Christmas had come early, but Kurt just nodded and grabbed his keys. 

“Do you know what gate he’d leaving from or anything?” he asked, slamming his locker shut. 

“No…” Sam admitted, frowning. He might possibly not have thought this through. 

“Blaine, find the airport number and phone them, find out the details for the flight then text them to me.” 

“Sure,” Blaine said, that stupid grin on his face, and Sam was sure he should be grinning back but his stomach was just turning. 

“Right, Sam, let’s go,” Kurt said, and before he could protest he was being marched out into the parking lot and off to confess his love. 

**2:35 PM**

Kurt’s phone buzzed and Sam answered it, noting that Blaine had come through for them and got the details of the flight. He looked over at Kurt who was concentrating on the road, smiling to himself as if he’d been hoping for a last minute run to the airport all day. 

“How did you know about all this before I did?” Sam found himself asking, fiddling with Kurt’s phone. Kurt just smiled and then reached over to take it off him. 

“It didn’t take a genius,” he said. “From the moment you walked back into Glee club, Rory was all about you, and I never believed you were straight. Besides, walking in on you making out was a big clue.” 

“Doesn’t have to mean it’s love, just because we make out.” 

“Well, no,” Kurt admitted with a shrug. “But people who aren’t dating don’t normally meet up every morning to make out. I mean, I wasn’t stalking you or anything but I know you always go into school early to swim and Britt mentioned she always drove Rory in with her, didn’t take a genius to work out what you were doing.” 

“Sometimes we just talked,” Sam said, blushing. Kurt just rolled his eyes with a smile and left it at that. 

**4:05 PM**

“Okay, we’ve got fifty minutes,” Kurt said, slamming the car door behind him. Sam clutched his guitar tightly. Of course he was going to confess through song, he always spoke best through song. He’d spent the better part of the ride over practicing with Kurt and he was ready. The song he’d picked wasn’t his favourite, but he knew it and it said what he needed to say. “Best go talk to the desk first, check they’re not boarding or anything. Maybe they could put out a call for me.” 

“Think they’d do that?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“They would if it was a movie,” Kurt said with a shrug. “So that means it must be worth a shot, right?” 

“Guess so,” Sam agreed, heading in to the airport. 

**4:20 PM**

The woman on the desk wouldn’t let them through or call Rory for them, even when they explained it was love. In fact, especially when they explained it was love, if her scowling and muttering was anything to go by. 

“Can’t you just phone him?” Kurt asked finally, exasperated after arguing with the desk lady. Sam laughed. 

“Don’t you think I could if I could? He turned his phone off last night, said he was running out of charge and there was no point charging it again since he wouldn’t need it on the plane.” 

“Just do it,” Kurt snapped. “We’re running out of options, and I didn’t drive you all this way for nothing.” 

Sam hesitated for a second, but they were kind of out of options so he shrugged and pulled his phone out, dialling Rory. As expected, it went to voice mail straight away. He shrugged and then sighed. 

“Straight to voice mail.” 

“One more time,” Kurt encouraged. “Try it one more time and the we’ll try and sweet-talk someone else into letting you through.” 

Sam hit dial, and it rung. He stared at it for a second, then gaped when Rory picked up. 

“Sam?” he said, sounding confused. “Why are you calling me? You’re lucky to get through, I just turned my phone on to check for any last message and you caught me.” 

“Look,” Sam said, his chest tightening. “I’m in the airport and I need to talk to you. Can you come to the front desk?” 

“Sam, they’re going to start boarding in like ten minutes…” 

“This is important, okay? Just…please?” 

“Well, alright. See you in a second.” 

Sam nodded at Kurt, who grinned like the cat who’d got the cream and started scanning the crowd as Sam got his guitar out of its case. 

**4:29 PM**

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Rory asked as Kurt dragged him over by the elbow. Sam was, by now, feeling pretty embarrassed. People had stopped to look when he’d set up with his guitar, though he guessed that as a group new directions had done weirder things before. 

“I just, I needed to say something before you go, ok? And, I’m not really good at talking so…I’d like to sing you a song…” 

“Ok,” Rory said, looking around nervously. Sam took a deep breath and began to sing.” 

He didn’t dare to look at Rory’s face through the first verse. He knew the song wasn’t perfect but, well, he’d learnt it when he was trying to impress Mercedes since she liked twilight so much and, well…

“’Cause there’ll be no sunlight if I lose you baby. There’ll be no clear skies if I lose you baby. Just like the clouds my eyes will do the same. If you walk away every day it’ll rain.” He couldn’t resist meeting Rory’s eyes as he sang the chorus. Rory was blushing, but he was also smiling, that kind of smile that made Sam’s stomach clench and why the hell had it taken him so long to realise this. He was clearly more stupid then he’d ever thought possible. 

They’d attracted a small crowd now who were smiling and swaying, but Sam couldn’t care less. Rory was smiling. He’d made it on time, and he’d done ok. 

Ad he finished, the crowd began to move away, and Rory stepped forward, laying a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for the song, Sam.” 

“You’re welcome,” Sam said, swallowing. “I just…I just wanted to say…about earlier…me too. I…me too.” The actual word was kind of too big to get out yet, too world changing, but he could manage this. And by the grin on Rory’s face this was enough. He took of his guitar, putting it down and stepping forward to pull Rory against him, finally returning the fierce hug they’d had earlier behind the bins. 

“You know I have to get this flight still, right,” Rory asked, hugging him back, and Sam nodded because he did know. 

“Yeah but, I just…I didn’t want you to go and not know that I felt the same, okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m really glad you told me, Sam. Really, really glad. I’ll skype you as soon as I get home, ok?” 

“Okay,” Sam said, and he didn’t say goodbye this time. He knew it still might be, that Rory was going to be so far away and there’d be a million things closer to home fighting for his attention but, well, now he’d finally realised what he had, he also realised it was worth fighting to keep it. “Is it…is it ok if I tell me mum I have a boyfriend?” 

Rory flushed, but he nodded and leant over to press a quick, closed mouth kiss to Sam’s lips before darting off into the crowd again, and Sam wished he could follow. 

**Three months later**

Sam adjusted his bag as he stepped down from the plane. When he’d come up with this plan he’d had to admit it sounded insane and now, well, it still sounded completely insane if he was honest. He’d missed Rory, a lot. And Skype just wasn’t the same, not really. They’d talked nearly every day and it was awesome but he didn’t want a long-distance boyfriend who he couldn’t even hug. And it wasn’t as if he had any college plans. 

He’d worked all summer to buy the plane tickets but once he’d told Rory his plan he’d found the other boy incredibly accommodating. They’d found him a small flat not too far from Rory’s house and an uncle of Rory’s who ran a bar had promised him a job when he got there. 

Still, there was a big difference between talking about it and doing it. They’d spent all of a few seconds really being boyfriends on the same continent and now Sam was uprooting his entire life to fly across the world to take what he’d pitched to his parents as a gap year, working in Ireland and being close to Rory. 

This could all go so horribly wrong, but he knew he had to try it, give them a chance. He’d been such an idiot for so long while Rory had been in America; it was his job to put that right. 

He collected his bag and headed out into the airport, scanning for a familiar face. He kept getting distracted by people hugging, coming back to their loved ones. Every time he saw it the fear there again telling him this was a horrible plan and nothing was going to work out. 

Then he spotted Rory, arguing with a woman he recognised from Skype as his mum, and he headed over to them. Rory looked up, spotted him, and grinned. Then walked over towards him and Sam felt something inside him lighten at the smile on Rory’s face. 

“Hey,” he said, stopping beside Rory. “Miss me.” 

“Yeah, actually,” Rory confirmed, then leant forward and hugged him. Sam dropped his bags to return the hug, and he thought that maybe he wasn’t so insane after all.


End file.
